The case on Valentines Day
by izzy5683
Summary: When a woman claims that her restaurant is haunted Lin and Mai are forced to work together will Mai confess her feelings of love to the older man
1. Chapter 1

The case on Valentine's Day

Part 1

Mai's pov

I grab my school bag before walking out of the door to my apartment, making sure that the door is locked. I turn around and walk to the direction of the stairs. Once I'm safely on the last step, I walk towards the SPR office. When I arrive, I see the 'closed' sign still on the door. I frown as I grab the spare key from my school bag and open the door, mentally wondering why my boss wasn't here yet. Once inside, I shut the door behind me and hang up my coat. I look around to see if Naru or Lin left a message for me, only to find no sticky notes. I walk into the kitchenette to prepare a pot of tea, and once it's made, I pour myself a cup.

After I finish my cup of tea, I put the cup into the sink and turn around, deciding what to do next. Then I give a small smirk and walk towards the storage closet. Opening the door, I see a big red box with a V on the front of it. I pick up the box and shut the door before going back in the lounge room. I open the box and start to pull out the red, pink, and white decorations. When that's done, I begin to hang things up like the big red banner that reads, 'Happy Valentine's Day' and the big red heart that goes on the front door.

I doubt Naru will be happy about me decorating the office, but oh well. It's Valentine's Day for heaven's sake! He needs to learn to love a little more.

About an hour later, all the decorations are finally up. I make another pot of tea, and when the tea is done brewing, Naru and Lin walk into the office. Lin shuts the door and takes off his coat, hanging it up beside mine. Before Naru could say anything—I knew he was by the look on his face—I walk out of the kitchenette and hand him a cup. Lin takes the other cup nodding his head in thanks and walking towards his office, shutting the door behind him. Naru only glares at me before following Lin's example. When I hear the door slam shut, I squeal in joy. Looks like I win this round too!

~Two hours later. Time: 11:00am~

When I hear the door bell jingle, I look up from the paperwork I was reading and smile at the client.

"My name is Mai Taniyama, assistant to Kazuya Shibuya, How may I help you?" I ask.

"W-well, I think my restaurant is haunted." says the woman sadly.

"Okay, just let me get my boss so that he may hear your request." I tell her soothingly. "You can sit down on the couch, and he will be with you in just a few minutes." I add.

"Thank you, Miss Taniyama." The woman says. I smile at her before walking towards Naru's office and knocking on the door.

"Enter." I hear him say. I open the door and poke my head inside.

"We have a client, Naru." I tell him. He gives me a glance and nods, standing up.

"Go make some tea and get Lin." He orders. I nod my head and shut the door. I walk a few steps to get to Lin's office door, and I tell him we have a client waiting in the common room. Once that is done, I walk into the kitchenette to start making the tea.

Around five minutes later, I walk out of the little kitchenette carrying four cups of tea. Once I'm back in the common room, I hand a cup to the client. She takes the cup gratefully. I turn to Naru and hand him the other cup of tea. When I look at the tray, one of the cups is missing. Looking around and spotting that Lin has it, I shrug my shoulders and sit down with my own cup.

After Naru takes a sip of tea, he grabs his black notebook and opens it before speaking.

"I'm Kazuya Shibuya, the CEO of Shibuya Psychic Research, better known as SPR. What has been happening at your home or business?"

The client takes a shaky breath before speaking. "W-well, Shibuya-sama, I own the restaurant calles Dreams here in Shibuya, and my workers believe that it's haunted. They have reported seeing a man walking around the tables and in the kitchen. You see Shibuya-sama, Valentine's Day is two days away, and every year on that day, the customers get scared away... I don't know why. Please help me!"

"We will take you case Miss."

"Oh... please forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Angela Sanchez."

"Sanchez-san, please write down your information. We will be there in two days and have a room prepared for our base." Naru adds.

~Two days later~

General pov

Mai walks into the office, late as usual. From his office, Naru shouts out that exact little reminder to her too. Mai curses the narcissist under her breath. Once everything is ready, the SPR team sets off for their new case. When they arrive at the restaurant, Naru orders everyone to get the equipment from the van. Once everything is set up, Ayako and Masako do their usual walkthrough while Bou-san and Mai do temperature readings. When John arrives, he is sent to the kitchen to interview the cooks.

Close to an hour later, everyone returns to base to discuss their findings. Seeing that he had everyone's attention, Naru turns to Masako.

"Is there a spirit here, Miss Hara?" He asks.

"Yes." Was her short response. "...but he isn't willingly to talk to me." She adds after a few moments.

"What about you, Brown-san?" Naru asks the priest.

"Well, the cooks say that he is harmless, but on the day for lovers, he becomes violent." He answers.

"Alright, this is what we are going to do. Remember about the case at the park?" Naru questions without looking up at them. A chorus of 'yes' is his answer. "Okay, Takigawa-san and Matsuzaki will be one couple. Brown-san and Miss Hara will be the other couple. Oh, and Mai, you will be paired off with Lin—one more dressed appropriately." He orders. After Naru said that he walked away from the group, smirking.

"Well, I'm going home." Ayako declares.

"W-what?! But we haven't been here for very long!" Mai says, protesting.

"I need to get ready for tonight." Ayako simply states.

"What, it takes you five hours to get ready? Well, I guess it's because you are so old and slow you need the extra time to get rid of the wrinkles on your face." Bou-san says teasingly.

"What was that, you stupid monk?!" Ayako hits Bou-san with her purse, hard.

"Ahhh! What was that for, you old hag?!" Bou-san shouts. After five minutes of their bickering, the team is finally able to return to the restaurant to begin the investigation.

Lin's pov

When this is over, I am going to strangle that Naru. He knows I don't like large crowds, and on top of that, I haven't been on a date in ages. But I do have to admit, Mal looks beautiful tonight. I walk us to our table, and being the gentleman that I am, I pull out the chair for her. Once she is seated, I sit down across from her.

"Are you alright, Mai?" I ask when I see her shiver.

"I...think the spirit is here." She says quietly. I frown when my shiki hiss.

"Sammy, you came back!" The spirit suddenly shows itself to us, talking to Mai.

"W-what? No, my name isn't Sammy, it's Mai Taniyama." She corrects, confused.

"Oh...I apologize then... Can you help me find her then?" The spirit asks

"Mai, what is he asking you?" I demand to know. Mai turns away from the ghost to answer my question.

"He is looking for someone named Sammy. Do you think we can help him, Lin?" She asks.

"Well, we can try." I say. "Do you what happened to her?" I question. The spirit silently shakes his head in reply. Sighing, I walks away from the table to chat with Naru


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was edited by Naruisawesome and happy valentine's Day to everyone **

The Valentine's Day Case

Part 2

Naru's Pov

After having a brief conversation with Lin, I pull my cell phone out of my pants pocket. Opening it, I scroll down the list of contacts. Once I see Yasuhara-san, I hit call then put the phone next to my ear. Soon the college student answers the phone.

"Hello, Yasu speaking."

"Yasuhara, I need you to find someone for me." I say.

"Oh, it's you, big boss! Sure, no problem—what's the person's name?" He responds.

"Sammy Jenkins." I curtly answer him.

"Okay, I'll get right on it!" He exclaims. I hang up the phone and put it back in my pocket. I look at the monitors to see Takigawa-san and Matsuzaki-san kissing, and Mai sitting there, smirking at the two. When I see her lips move, I wonder what she is thinking. Though she's probably saying 'it's about time'.

General pov

Meanwhile, at Lin and Mai's table, the waiter is writing down their orders before excusing himself from them to fill their orders. A few minutes later there is a high pitch wailing throughout the restaurant. Mai quickly stands up from her chair to look around. When she sees nothing, she turns her head so that she's facing Lin.

"Did you hear that, Lin?" She asks worriedly. He nods his head and the two of them silently walk away from the table to find the others. Once they have found the others, Mai suggests that they go back to base to talk to Naru. When they return to base, Naru is not surprised to see them there as if he knew they were coming back all along.

"So you all heard that as well?" Naru asks.

"Yeah, we did." Bou-san says, going to sit down with the others. "Has Yasu called you back yet?" He adds as he looks at his boss.

"No, not yet." Naru responds, frowning a bit in impatience. Before Naru could even sip his tea, his cell phone goes off.

"Well, speak of the devil." Ayako murmurs in slight amusement. Ignoring her, Naru answers the phone.

"Hello." He says.

"Big boss, I found the information you were looking for. Sammy Jenkins is a widow; her husband was found murdered in the back of the restaurant you are investigating." Yasu says. "However, the police never found his killers." He adds.

"Is that all?" Naru asks.

"Yeah..." Yasu sighs, like he was disappointment about that fact and couldn't find more.

"Good." Naru hangs up the phone and turns so that he's facing the others. "Takigawa-san Matsuzaki-san, Brown-san, and Hara-san, you all will stay here and protect client along with the patrons of the restaurant. Meanwhile Lin, Mai, and myself will interview Miss Jenkins." Naru orders. Everyone files out of case except Naru, Mai, and Lin. After a few moments, he starts to leave the base as well though followed by his two assistants. When they arrive in the city of Osaka, Lin drives them to a small house on the outskirts of the city.

Mai Pov

Once the van comes to a stop, I jump out and stretch my aching limbs. We walk up to the front door, and Naru lifts his right arm before knocking on the door. A middle aged woman answers the door, looking at us curiously.

"Are you Miss Jenkins?" Naru questions.

"Yes..." She answers slowly, warily.

"Our company is Shibuya Psychic Research. My name is Kazuya Shibuya and the two people behind me are my assistants, Lin Koujo and Mai Taniyama. We are investigating the restaurant you and your late husband use to frequently go to. Would you be willing to answer some questions regarding the restaurant?" Naru inquires. The older woman nods her head and beckons us to enter. Once inside she shuts the door behind us.

"Please follow me; we can talk in the kitchen. I don't want my children to over hear our conversation about their father."

When we step into the kitchen, Miss Jenkins offers us a cup tea, but we all refuse politely. Lin takes out his laptop and opens up a new WordPad document to type down her answers. Naru grabs his black notebook from his coat before asking his first question.

"When did you first start going to the restaurant?"

"Three years ago today. We had just moved to Tokyo and I remember my husband was so excited. He always dreamed about living in the country where the cherry blossoms bloom." She says sadly. Naru nods his head and asks another question.

"Could you tell us what happened to him the last time you went to the restaurant?"

"W-well, earlier that day I called him at work and asked him if we had reservations at the restaurant we loved so much. He said yes and I told him I would meet him there. When I arrived, I asked the owner if my husband arrived yet. She told me that she hadn't seen him and I had began to get really worried... An hour after I arrived, I asked the owner if I could use her phone to call my husband's work, but then his boss said he had left an hour ago. I began to panic even more, he's never been late to anything before. So that's when I decided to stay there until he showed up. When the place was going to start closing, the owner suggested that I should go home and get some rest, so I did. The next day I filed a missing person's report with the police." She replies.

"That's when you found out about your husband's death?" I ask. Miss Jenkins nods her head, trying to hold back her tears. Naru stands up and thanks Miss Jenkins for answering all their questions and walks out of the kitchen, preparing to leave. I give Miss Jenkins an apologetic smile and walk towards Naru.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I would like to thank everyone for there continued support and this was edited by naruisawesome

The Case on Valentine's Day

Part 3

"I'm sorry for your loss, and we will help your husband's spirit find some semblance of peace." Lin says, standing up from Miss Jenkin's kitchen table.

"W-wait just a moment, are you saying that my husband's spirit is haunting Miss Sandchez's restaurant."

Lin nods his head in reply. With that said, he grabs his laptop bag, bowing in respect, before following his boss's example and walking out of the house. Once outside he walks to the van where Naru and Mai are waiting for him. He pulls his keys out of his pants pocket and starts the van. When they arrive back at the restaurant, Naru turns to Mai after stepping out of the van.

"Tea."

Mai walks to the building with grumbles about him not having manners as she opens the door and stomping inside.

Mai's pov

'Damn that Naru! We just got back and he's already calling for tea. One of these days I'm going to just dump a bucket of cold water over his head. Hmmm... that's not a bad idea actually, but how to go about it without Lin realizing what I plan to do to his charge? Maybe he would like to help me though...' Smiling evilly I open the door to the kitchen and step inside. After this case is over Lin and I will be getting our revenge on Naru. With that thought in mind, I start making the tea and giggling to myself.

Ten minutes later, I leave the kitchen carrying cups of tea for everyone. Once inside the base I hand everybody a cup of tea. I sit down before taking a sip of my own tea.

"What are we going to do now?" I ask curiously.

"I want Miss Hara to prepare for a séance." Naru orders. "We need to know what he wants." He adds. Without a word Masako leaves the base to gather up the things she would need.

~One hour later~

When she returns, Naru nods his head, giving her permission to start. She takes out two candles and sets them on the table. When she lights them, the room is bathed in a warm glow. Masako takes a deep breath before calling out to the spirit. A few minutes later her shoulders slumps and her head hangs down.

"Are you the spirit that haunts this place?" Naru asks, taking notice of her state.

"Yes." The spirit inside of Masako answers.

"Are you aware that you are dead?" Naru questions.

"Yes...I do. I was murdered in the back of this establishment." The spirit says.

"Do you know why you were killed?" Naru asks.

"No." Masako's body shakes its head.

"One more question, what is your name?" Naru inquires.

"Oliver Jenkins." Was his short reply before leaving Masako's body. John steps forward to catch her before she could hit her head on the table and bends down to pick her up. Once she is in John's arms, he carries her to the couch and lays her down. Naru shuts his black notebook with a snap.

"Lin, call Yasuhara and give him the name of our ghost."

Lin nods his head and pulls out his cell phone going through the contacts looking for Yasuhara's name. Once he finds it, he hits call and soon the college student picks up. Lin gives him the information then hangs up quickly, not wanting to deal with the young man's ridiculous antics.

Yasuhara pov

When I found all of information I could get on Oliver Jenkins, I grab my cell phone and call Naru.

"Big Boss I found some thing interesting about Oliver Jenkins." I say after I hear him pick up on the other line. "You see, he was a police officer for ten years. He decided to retire after his first son was born though. A few weeks after he left the police, he was hired by a private business called...hang on, just give me a few minutes." Some shuffling could be heard on the other side. When I find what I'm looking for I pick the phone back up and say, "Shibuya correctional center. It seems more than likely that one of the prisoner's would want Oliver Jenkins dead because, at that time, he was a prosecutor as well." I add taking a deep sighing breath.

"Is that all?" Naru asks.

"Yes." I tell him. When Big Boss hangs up, I put the phone down on the nightstand and get ready for bed. Once underneath the covers I fall into a deep sleep.

Naru's Pov

After talking to Yasuhara and writing down everything he said, I put the pen I was using away, closing my black notebook with a snap and turn to the others.

"We need to find Mr. Jenkin's remains." I tell them. "Search everywhere. I want Takigawa and Miss Matsuzaki to search the ally where Mr. Jenkins was found." I order.

"Wait just a minute, I thought his remains were found..." Mai mutters. I sigh in annoyance before answering her question.

"Mai, you are an idiot. Let me finish talking and don't interrupt me." I say. Mai glared at me and I smirked at her obvious anger. "You and Lin will be going to the hospital; I need the cause of death. While you're doing that, Father Brown and Miss Hara will stay here and watch the monitors."

Lin stops typing and scoots away from the desk and puts his laptop up. He stands up to put his coar on, while Mai does the same. They walk out of base together followed by Takigawa and Miss Matsuzaki.

Lin's Pov

Once I step outside the building, I take my keys out and open the doors to the van. Mai opens the passenger side and hops inside. I rub my hand over my face in exhaustion before starting the van and putting on my seat belt. Once we are out of the van, Mai turns to face me.

"Before we go in there, can I change out of this dress? Please?" She asks.

"Umm, sure. Go ahead." I tell her. She hops back into the van. When I hear her unsnap the dress, I take a big gulp of air. 'Calm down!' I scold myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**I am so very sorry everyone for the long wait, life just got hectic for me. But I'm back and I have one more Chapter to do for this story, Then I'll go back to my other stories. Thank you for supporting me and also for you patience. This Chapter was edited by my wonderful beta reader Naruisawesome and remember I don't own Ghost hunt. **

The Case On Valentine's Day. Part 4.

Mai's Pov

Once I unclasp the back of my dress, I pull down the zipper and remove the straps from my shoulders. The dress slides down my body and lands in a heap around my feet. I grab my backpack from the front seat and take out a pair of skinny jeans along with a white button down shirt. When I finish getting dressed, I bend down to pick up the beautiful black dress off the floor of the van. In doing so I find a hanger on the back of the driver's side seat. I take the hanger and put the dress on it. Then I look around to find a good place to put the dress. Well, I'll just put my dress inside the bag where Lin keeps his extra suit jackets. But before I could open the bag, the side door to the van slides open.

"Are you alright, Mai?" Lin asks. "You have been in here for a while."

"W-well, I was about to put my dress in the bag where you keep your extra suit jackets. Is that okay" I ask nervously. "So that it won't get wrinkled!" I add quickly.

"It's fine, Mai." He responds, chuckling. "We wouldn't want the dress that Miss Matsuzaki help you buy, but I wonder who is the dress really for?" Lin says in thought. I start to blush. 'No, no, no! Pleasssse...not now I'm not ready for this!' I think, panicking. I start to bite my lower lip. 'Should I tell him the truth, or should I wait until the case is over?' As I'm debating whether or not to tell him the truth, I don't notice Lin-san walking up to me.

"M-Mai, are you sure you're alright? You can stay in the van if you would like." Lin suggests.

"...N-no, I'm just thinking about something. Don't worry, Lin, I will be alright." I tell him with a smile.

"Right, well, shall we go inside then?" Lin asks.

"Mm!"

Lin steps out of the van with me hot on his heels. I shut the door behind me and make sure that it's locked. I turn around quickly to catch up to Lin. By the time I do, I'm huffing and puffing. I put my hands over my knees trying to catch my breath. When I'm finally able to get air into my poor lungs, Lin's standing by the double doors waiting patiently for me to join him. I put my hands over my head when I hear a satisfying pop. I sigh content and walk up to him.

"Okay, we can go now."

We walk closer to the double doors, and when they slide open, Lin and I step inside.

"Can you tell me where the morgue is?" Lin asks after we walk up to the reception desk. The older woman clears her throat before speaking.

"If you go down this hallway directly in front of you, the elevator is to your left, and if you are uncomfortable with the elevator, the stairs are to your right."

Lin nods and we walk over to the elevator. I hit the button with the down arrow.

When I hear the ding of the elevator, I step inside with Lin right behind me. Luckily the elevator is empty. Normally I would get trampled by the people leaving the usually cramped space. I don't even notice Lin step up to the panel and hit B which stands for basement. When the elevator begins to move, I jerk forward suddenly. But when I feel a firm hand on my shoulder keeps me from falling on my face, I squeeze Lin's hand in thanks. Once the elevator stops and the doors open, Lin gestures me to leave the elevator first. I jump at the chance to get out of there. For some reason I don't feel right about this. Maybe this isn't such a good idea. I mean, we are invading a dead man's records without his wife's approval.

"Mai, what's wrong?" I hear Lin ask me.

"W-well..." Should I voice my thoughts? I don't think Lin would laugh at my concerns. I take a deep breath and get ready to voice my thoughts out loud, but I sigh in relief when I see a man walk up to us.

"How may I help you?" He asks. Lin takes a piece of paper out of his suit jacket and hands it over to the young man. He takes it out of Lin's outstretched hand and begins to read it. He looks up after reading the paper. "Please follow me, I will show you where our record department is." He says. Lin and I follow the young man down the many hallways. Finally we come to a door that says morgue. "Would you like to see the condition of the body?" The young man asks. I begin to pale at the thought of seeing a dead man's corpse. I pull on Lin's suit jacket to get his attention. He looks down at me, but before he could say anything, I interrupt him.

"I'm going to stay out here in the hallway."

Lin nods his head in understanding. The man opens the door and they stepped inside. When Lin shuts the door behind him, I walk to the direction of the stairs. Once I get to the first floor, I walk to the cafeteria to get a bite to eat. After I finally make it to the cafeteria, I grab a tray and begin to look around. When I see a plate with Miso soup and rice, I pick it up and place the food on my tray along with a piece of chocolate cake and a cup of hot tea to drink. I walk over to the cashier to pay for my food, but before I could take out my money, someone hands the cashier a few bills. I turn around startled.

"...Lin, you're finished already?" I inquire. He waves my question away and asks his own.

"I thought you were going wait outside?" He says. I put my head down in shame.

"Well, I thought I would wait for you here because I didn't feel good in that place." I answer.

"It's okay, Mai, I understand how you feel. To tell you the truth I didn't feel comfortable in that place either. That's why I rushed through it all." He responds.

"Thank you for paying my food." I say. Lin nods his head and finds a place to sit down.


	5. Capter 5

A/n

I know I said this would be the last chapter but it turned out to be two chapters instead, please let me know what you think and thank you to everyone for reading.

This Chapter was edited by naruisawesome

Lin's Pov

I look around the cafeteria, hoping to find a secluded area so that I could talk to Mai without being over heard by the other people in the cafeteria. Once my search is over, and I find the perfect table, I beckon Mai over. When she gets to the table, I pull a chair out for her. She gives me a big smile.

"Thank you, Lin-san." She says, offering me the other cup of tea. I take the cup gratefully and nod in thanks. I take the seat across from her and take a sip of tea. I begin to think about what I saw inside the morgue.

~Flash back~

When I shut the door to the morgue, leaving Mai in the hallway, the young man who guided us here turns to me.

"I'm glad the young lady decided to wait out in the hall. It's not a pretty sight." He says as he shakes his head a bit.

"What do you mean?" I question. Instead of answering my question, he walks over to a giant freezer and opens it. When he comes back with a rolling cart, my curiosity is peaked. I step closer to the cart and pull the sheet away, and my eyes widen in shock. Laying there on the cart is not a body, but shredded body parts. As if someone took a machete and decided to make sure he was unrecognizable. When I smell burning flesh, I feel vomit begin to rise in my throat. I take a few deep breaths to come down, but when I smell gasoline, I could no longer stay there. "Please excuse me." I say and walk out of there as quickly as I could.

When I got to the men's restroom, I throw the stall door open and proceed to throw up what I had in my stomach. After the whole ordeal I pull away from the stall to wash my mouth out. I look into the bathroom mirror; my hair is disheveled and my eyes are blood shot. I turn on the water and proceed to clean myself up. It wouldn't be good for Mai to see me like this, I think to myself.

After I finally I look presentable I pop a mint into my mouth and leave the men's restroom with my mask of indifference back on my face. Once I return to the morgue the same young man, who took me inside, is waiting for me in the hallway. He hands me a file, and I open it and begin to read it.

"All his teeth were taken?" I ask, pausing in my reading, and turn my gaze towards him.

"Yes, sir." The young man replies. "His hands and feet were taken as well."

"Thank you for your help."

When I turned away from the young man, I heard him say, "I hope you find the person or persons who did this to Mr. Jenkins. He was a great man. When I was a young boy I wanted to be just like him, but when I was in high school, I found out I had a heart condition. He's the one who convinced me to go into medicine and become a doctor."

I nod my head in understanding and proceed to walk up the stairs, I ask my shiki, "Where is Mai?"

"She's inside the cafeteria." The deep voice of my crow shiki answers.

"I thought she was going to wait for me in the hallway..."

Crow shrugs in answer to my question.

"Maybe she got hungry." The fox shiki suggests. 'That is a possibility. We didn't get to eat that much.' I think to myself. When I enter the cafeteria, I see Mai at the cashiers line, unzipping her purse to pay the older woman for the meal. I walk up to Mai and the cashier and take out my own wallet. I hand the older woman a few bills, scaring poor Mai. The casher smiles at me and takes the money. When she hand me the change, I take it and go find a table.

~End of Flashback~

"Um...Lin-san, what did you see inside the morgue?" Mai asks in a small voice, breaking me away from my reverie.

"If I told you now, you would not be able to finish eating your food." I say, sighing.

Mai's Pov

"Oh...okay." I mutter in confusion. I pick up my cup of tea and take a sip. I hope that Lin-san wasn't to angry with me. For some reason he seemed very upset about something. Maybe it had to do with what he saw inside the morgue. I finish drinking my cup of tea and stand up to throw my trash away. Lin-san stands up whenever I come back to the table.

"Are you ready to go, Mai?" Lin-san asks. I nod and we walk out of the hospital. Once we're in the van, I try to open the file, but Lin-san stops me before I can. He shakes his head, and I sit back in the seat with a frown. When we arrive at the restraint, Naru and Bou-san are waiting for us.

"Report." Naru orders. Lin-san ignores Naru and continues to walk inside. Bou-san looks at me for answers, but I shake my head, not sure what to say. Naru crosses his arms and walks inside, ignoring Bou-san and me. A gust of wind hits us and I begin to shiver.

"Let's go inside, it's chilly." I tell Bou-san, looking up at him.

"Okay Mai-chan." He responses. He opens the door with a small grin and says, "Ladies first."

I smile and shake my head as I walk into the building. When we enter base, Naru unsurprisingly calls for tea. I sigh in exasperation.

"Anyone else want tea?" I inquire. I get a chorus of yeses from everyone present. The only ones not there are Masako and John. But even if they are not there, I'd still make them some tea.


	6. Chapter 6

The Case on Valentine's Day. Part 6.

Mai's Pov

Before I could leave base, I bump into someone. Without looking up, I bow my head in embarrassment and start to apologize.

"I'm so...sorry."

"It's alright, mate." Comes John's soft voice. He looks down at my hands. "Would you like some help with that?" He questions. I shake my head.

"No, thank you." I say, smiling at John's kindness. "Would you like some though?" I question, pointing to the tea bags.

"Yes, please." He responds. Afterwards, I walk out of base to make some tea. Once inside the kitchen, I walk up to the cabinets where the cups are kept and proceed to take out eight cups. Then I feel a chill go down my spine... I carefully look around the kitchen, but I don't see anything. I shake off the feeling of someone watching me and continue with my task. But I don't notice the person sneaking up behind me.

"I'll make sure you and your friends don't solve this case." Came the threatening voice before my whole world went black.

General pov

After Mai was knocked out, the man picked her up and put her over his shoulder. He walked out of the building. When he gets to his car, he opens the back door and put Mai inside ungracefully. Once his hostage was taken care of, he gets into the driver's side and pulls a piece of paper with a pen and started to wright the ransom note.

The note read:

the same fate. You have been warned.""If you want to see the young woman again, stop your investigation into Oliver Jenkins' death. or the woman will suffer

The man steps out of his car and walks back inside, putting the note on the back door facing the kitchen. After he is done with that, he walks back to his car and drives away.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Case On Valentine's Day Part 7**

~Fifteen minutes later, inside the base~

"Why isn't Mai back yet?" Naru questions, irritated.

"I don't know." Bou-san says with a worried tone to his voice. After a moment his face drops in horror. "What if she got hurt?!"

John sweatdrops. "Now, now, let's not think like that... Maybe she just got hungry?" He suggests.

"No." Lin says, making John and Bou-san turn their heads to him. "She ate at the hospital."

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Ayako says in the same worried tone as Bou-san. "Mai has never taken this long to make tea."

"I agree with her." Yasu says, nodding his head in agreement. "I think we should go look for her."

"Alright, let's go to the kitchen." Naru states as he begins to stand. Everyone follows his actions and walks out of base, except Lin. He decided to stay there just in case Mai comes back. When the others make it to the kitchen, Naru opens the door and sees no one inside. He steps away from the door so the others can see inside.

"Look," Bou-san goes over to the counter. "She was starting to make the tea. There are the eight cups she was going to use." He mutters, wondering where she could have gone. Naru steps closer to the counter looking around it. Then he noticed a red stain. One scenario goes through his head. 'Mai was kidnapped,' He thinks to himself. But before he could voice his thoughts to the others, he hears Bou-san cursing. He walks up to him, taking the note out of his hands and begins to read it out loud.

"If you want to see the young woman again, stop your investigation into Oliver Jenkins' death or the woman will suffer the same fate. You have been warned."

Naru moves his left hand over his chin in thought. The question as to why Mai was taken begins to confuse him/ She doesn't know much. 'Could it be that we missed something?' Naru wonders. He is shaken out of his thoughts when he hears someone cursing again.

"We need to call the cops." Ayako says, worry filling her voice.

"We need to find Mai first!" Bou-san argues.

"Idiot!" Ayako yells. "How are we going to find Mai without the-"

Interrupting them, Naru suddenly slams the note on the table, getting everyone's attention, startling them in the process. "Let's get back to base."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**All right everyone here is the next chapter. check this out I sent this chapter to naruisawesome One hour ago and she edit it in 53 minutes wow right that lady's and gentlemen is her fastest time yet. she is so awesome and one more thing before we get to the chapter I would like to thank everyone who reviewed followed and favored this story **

The Case on Valentine's Day. Part 8.

Everyone steps out of the kitchen, worried about the young medium. John silently says a prayer for the girl who is like a little sister to them all. When they return to base, Naru looks over at Lin and sends him a silent message, 'We couldn't find her...' His eyes seems to say. Lin nods in understanding but scowls. He stands up from his seat by the monitors and walks out of base with a determined frown on his handsome face. Lin takes his cell phone out and dials a number.

"Detective Yukimora speaking."

"Good afternoon, Detective Yukimora. This is Lin Koujo speaking from SPR. We're investigating a restaurant called Dreams and unfortunately one of our own was kidnapped. We need your assistance getting her back safely." Lin says all in one breath.

"Yes, of course." Detective Yukimora agrees. "Who was taken?"

"Taniyama Mai." Lin responds with a hint of anger lacing his voice. He takes a deep breath, not wanting to let his anger get the best of him.

"Oh dear. Was there a note or a letter of some kind?" Detective Yukimora questions.

"Yes, there was." Lin responds curtly.

"Okay, I will come and get it so we can analyze it and hopefully find her." The detective adds.

"No, that's not necessary. I can fax it to you, it will be faster." Lin says.

"What about scanning it for finger prints?" Detective Yukimora questions.

"I have a feeling that he was one of the people who killed, our client's regular patron."

"I see." Detective Yukimora ponders. "And who was the person?"

"Oliver Jenkins." Lin replies shortly. The detective gasps in shock, not knowing what to say. After a few moments of silence, he finally speaks.

"I have to cut our conversation short." He says. Lin gave the man a grunt in agreement, hanging up the phone. He puts his cell phone away and walks back to base.

~Meanwhile~

Mai's kidnapper continues to drive out of the city of Tokyo. When he finally makes it to the countryside, he parks the car next to an abandoned house and cuts the engine off before stepping out of the car. He walks to where Mai is in the trunk of the car and takes her limp body out of it, putting her over his shoulder before walking inside the house.

Around an hour later, Mai wakes up with a groan. 'Where am I?' She thinks to herself. 'The last thing I remember was walking into the kitchen and starting to make tea...but then someone hit me over the head...'

"It's about time you woke up." The man who knocked her out says. She looks around to see who was speaking to her. Then she sees a shadow near the window.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Mai demands.

"Because you are putting your nose where it doesn't belong." The man says, irritated.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mai mutters, confused.

"I know that you and your friends are ghost hunters."

Mai paled at the man's words. 'I have never seen this man before... So how is it that he knows who I am?' She questions herself.

"You are probably wondering how I know that. Well, you see, I am the janitor for the restaurant you and your friends are investigating." The man reveals. "And also Oliver Jenkins' killer." He adds, smirking.

Mai gasps in shock. "Why...why did you kill him?" She asks in fear of what he could do to her.

"Because he put me on death row. After I broke out of prison, I swore I was going to get my revenge." He says. He walks closer to her and says, "If your friends do what I asked them to do, I will let you go. But if they don't do what I want, you will die." He adds bluntly.

Mai pushed herself closer to the wall behind her, wishing that the wall would swallow her up. The man walks away from Mai and opens a door on the other side of the room and leaves her alone again. Mai breathes a sigh of relief. She digs into her pockets and surprisingly she finds her cell phone.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **

**Here is the next chapter please enjoy and review **

**This chapter was edited by my wonderful beta-reader Naruisawesome **

The Case On Valentine's Day. Part 9.

Back at the restaurant, Naru gives out his new orders, "Takigawa-san and Matsuzaki-san, I want you to search south of the city."

"Why do I have to work with this old hag?" Bou-san questions.

"Who are you calling an old hag?!" Ayako says, glaring, and with her fist in the air getting ready to hit Bou-san. He gets behind John hoping that the young priest will protect him. When Ayako comes closer to John and the cowering monk, Naru slams his hand on the table.

"We don't have time for this. Did you forget about Mai's abduction?" Naru inquires. Ayako and Bou-san look down in shame. "Just get going before I change my mind about sending you two anywhere." Naru says, putting his thumb and index finger on his nose, hoping he could stop the headache from coming. Bou-san and Ayako nods their heads and walks out of base. "Brown-san and Miss Hara, I would like you to search east. Lin and I will search north and west of the city. Yasu will stay here, just in case Mai calls." He continues.

Yasu nods his head, and everyone walks out of base and goes to their cars.

~One hour later~

"Any luck finding Mai?" Yasu questions John over the phone.

"No, nothing yet, mate." John responses sadly.

"I see. I'll let Naru know." Yasu says disappointedly. "Good-bye, John. Call me if you find anything."

"Okay, I will." John tells him. When Yasu hears the dial tone, he calls Naru. As soon as he picks up the phone, Yasu tells him that there is still no sign of Mai yet.

Naru Pov

When Yasu tells me that there is still no sign of Mai, I rub my hand that isn't holding the phone over my face. 'Where are you, Mai?' I thought to myself. 'This day just gets better and better.' I don't bother saying good-bye to Yasu, I just hang up the phone and continue to gaze out the window. When we drive out of the city and into the country side, I see nothing but dirt and a few trees.

When I hear a beep from my phone, I check my e-mail, but when there isn't a new one that was sent. I go back to home screen and check my text messages. Then I see Mai's name, and feeling a bit anxious, I read the message.

"Help me, Naru! Please!" The message says.

"Where are you?" He texts back. A few seconds later, Naru's phone goes off.

"I don't know..." Was the response.

"Are you that much of an idiot? Look for a window. If you don't see a sign, then look for a newspaper and tell me what it says." Naru texts back.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**This chapter was edited by my wonderful beta-reader Naruisawesome. **

**Three more chapter to go**

**please enjoy**

The Case On Valentine's Day. Part 10.

Mai's pov

"Arg! That insensitive, big headed, tea loving jerk! He can be such a pain in the ass!" I already looked outside the window for a sign and didn't see anything out there. And there's nothing on the table to read. Whoever my kidnapper is he's very thorough. I'm going to have a hard time getting out of this mess. When I hear the man coming towards the room I'm in, I text Naru back again.

"Don't call me an idiot, you jerk! He's coming back, I've got to go. Oh, before I forget, there is no sign or newspaper." I hit send and put my cell phone away. When he opens the door carrying a small bag, I look at him, confused. He glares at me.

"I may be a criminal, but even I know you need to eat something. After all you're still growing. So here is a burger and fries. Give me a few minutes and I will get you some tea. And relax, will you? I'm not going to poison you."

He turns around and walks out the door. I stares at his back in complete shock. Why is he being so nice all of a sudden? I shake my head in puzzlement. I wish I could understand why people could be nice one minute and be nasty the next. Maybe I should consider taking a college course in human behavior. The man who has kept me here for the last three hours comes back into the room frowning, and I start to panic. Something told me that the frown on his face is not a good thing. I swallow the bit of hamburger that was still in my mouth before speaking.

"Is there something wrong?" I question, hoping he can't hear the slight fear in my voice. He looks at me.

"I just saw two police officers outside... You wouldn't know anything about that, now would you?" He asks me. I quickly shake my head. He turns around and walks out the door once more. Hope begins to blossom inside of me. Maybe if I could get there attention the police can help me get out of this mess. I stand up from the chair, determined to look out the window hoping to find the two police officers that were patrolling the area.

An hour goes by and there is still no sign of the officers. I begin to lose hope. I slump back into the chair.

"What do I do now?" I question myself before pulling out my cell phone and to text Naru.

"Naru, the man who is keeping me here said he saw two police officers scouting the area." I put my cell phone back into my jacket and continue to look out the window. When I feel a vibration coming from my phone, I take it out and read the message.

"How long ago was this?" Naru asks.

"About five minutes ago."

"You idiot. Why didn't you text me sooner? I swear when this is over, I'm going to have Lin train you to defend yourself." Naru responses back.


	11. An

**A/N**

**Hello all I will be updateing the last three chapters of The case on valentine's day on Jan 31.**

**I found out something today, that made me very sad Mr. Alan Rickman the man who played Professor Severus Snape in the Harry Potter movies died this morning from cancer. My condolences to his family **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**I would like to apol**_**ogize to everyone who as bin waiting for the last twp chapters of this story, I will have them edited soon. This chapter was edited by my beta-reader naruisawesome **_

_**Thank you all for reading please enjoy**_

The Case on Valentine's Day. Part 11.

~Inside the SPR van~

When Naru receives Mai's text message, a small smile appears on his face. Mai needs a new vocabulary, the insults are getting old. 'Maybe I'll get her a dictionary for Christmas this year. Kami knows she needs one.' Naru thinks to himself. Lin interrupts his musings.

"Was that a text from Mai?" He asks the younger man next to him in the passenger seat.

"Yes." Naru says irritably. "She really needs some new insults."

Lin begins to chuckle quietly. "Well, you'll just have to tell her in person."

"Well, I was thinking about getting her an English dictionary for Christmas this year."

Lin hesitated before speaking again. "You might not want to do that." He warns.

"Why not?" Naru asks, turning his gaze to him.

"Because she might think you are insulting her intelligence, whether you realize it or not, Naru. You are breaking her heart and tearing down her confidence, and that is not a good thing. If you want her to trust in her abilities, then encourage her to speak to us about her dreams." Lin tells the younger man seriously. Naru nods his head in agreement.

Lin continues driving down the road, when an abandoned house comes in to view. Naru tells him to stop the van, so Lin puts his foot on the brake pedal. The van comes to a stop, and Naru takes off his seat belt before opening the door to step out of the van. After stepping out, Naru walks up to the front door and puts his ear to the wood, but he doesn't hear anything. He turns around and beckons Lin over, who sees and takes the key out of the ignition. He puts it in his pocket before taking off his seat belt. He opens the driver's side door and steps out of the van, shutting the door behind him.

After making sure all of the doors are locked, Lin walks up to the front door. Naru opens the door and they step inside. After searching each room and finding nothing, Naru and Lin return to the van. Lin takes his keys out of his pocket and unlocks the doors. Once inside the van, Lin starts it up and they drive away, searching for another abandoned house.

~Meanwhile inside the Tokyo police station~

Chaos is the only way to describe what is happening inside the old building, people are talking over each other. When Detective Yukimora enters the building, all of the employees stop talking.

"I want everyone to go to the conference room now." The detective orders. Everyone jumps at there boss's tone. They gather up all of their belongings and head to the conference room. The detective stops his assistant from leaving by putting a hand on her shoulder. "Please make another pot of coffee, and I need Oliver Jenkins' file as well." He orders gently.

Nodding, the assistant turns away from the conference room and walks towards the kitchen. The detective watches her walk away.

"If only I was a young man again..." He muses. Detective Yukimora shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts. When he finally was able to get his mind off his assistant, he made his way to the conference room. As he enters everyone sits down in their usual seats. The detective walks up to the front of the room and begins to speak.

"This is a picture of Taniyama Mai, a high school student. Age 17. Blood type O. Assistant to Kazuya Shibuya at the Shibuya Psychic Research office, or better known as SPR. She was abducted from the latest case that they were working on. It's imperative that we find her."

"Why is this girl so important?" One officer queries. "After all she's just a high school student."

Detective Yukimora sighs in exasperation. These officers have no idea what the employees at Shibuya Psychic Research have done for the city of Tokyo. 'I guess I'll have to explain it to them.'

"Because that young lady and her associates have put more criminals behind bars than what any of you have done in the last five years. Now that I have said that let's continue the discussion. According to Shibuya-san, his assistant may be injured so we will have to move quickly. You all know your posts; get moving. I'll pass more information as soon as it's available." With those final words, everybody leaves the room.

Detective Yukimora takes the coffee that is offered to him and he takes sip, humming in appreciation. Once he is done with his coffee, he gets back to work and opens the file that was on top. There is a note for him.

The note read:

Dear Yukimora-sensei,

If you are reading this note then that means I have passed on. Here is a list of criminals that have been on death row for the past five years. However there is one man on this list that has me worried. That man's name is Curtis Black. He was responsible for murder, rape, and abuse. I also believe he is mentally unstable. You would have to talk with the warden in order to get more information.

Good luck.

Signed Oliver Jenkins.

The detective stands up from his chair and walks out of the conference room. When he gets to his office, file in hand, he steps over to his desk and picks up the phone. When the warden answers the phone, the detective wastes no time, only speaking brash and to the point. The warden gives all of the information. Detective Yukimora grabs the ransom note from his desk and compares the handwriting of each person who is on the death row list. When he finds a match, he runs out of his office with the file and ransom note in hand and goes to his assistant's desk.

"Carol, you need to call Shibuya-san and tell him to stop the search for Taniyama-san. If he doesn't then Curtis Black will kill her."


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**alright everyone here is the next chapter. This chapter was edited by Naruisawesome and thank you reviewing enjoy **

The Case on Valentine's Day. Part 12.

"Carol, you need to call Shibuya-san and tell him to stop the search for Taniyama-san. If he doesn't then Curtis Black will kill her."

The assistant jumps out of her seat, startled. "Yes, sir, right away." She picks up the phone and dials Shibuya-san's number. "May I speak to Shibuya-san please?"

"This is he, may I help you?"

"Yes, sir. This is Carol Anderson, I work for Detective Yukimora. He said you need to stop searching for Taniyama Mai."

"Why is that?"

"Because if you don't your assistant will die. We are dealing with Curtis Black."

Naru's eyes widen in shock. He heard about the mad man from his father. He committed murder and other crimes that Naru didn't even want to think about. 'But we need to save Mai,' Naru thought. 'Maybe if we could find his whereabouts without the police. After all Mai still has her cell phone. Wait just a minute, that's it. I'm such an idiot. I put GPS trackers in all of our cell phones last year when Mai lost hers.'

"Shibuya-san, are you still there?"

"Yes, may I speak to Detective Yukimora?"

"Yes, sir, one moment please." Carol hands the phone over to the detective and whispers, "Shibuya-san wishes to speak with you."

The detective nods his head and takes the phone out of her hand. "Shibuya-san, you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes, are you able to track cell phones?" He asks.

"Yes... How would that help us find Taniyama-san?"

"My assistant still has her cell phone."

"I see, we'll have it traced right away then."

"That's not necessary. We will track her phone ourselves; we will contact you when we get my assistant back."

"But Shibuya-san, this man is very dangerous."

Naru sighs in exasperation. "I know that. So here is the plan: Mai said she is near a window. We will get her out through that window. Once we have her, your men can arrest Mr. Black."

"I don't know if this is such a good idea, Shibuya-san."

"Give me a minute and I will have Lin-san send her a text message."

"Very well."

Naru pulls the phone away from his ear and turns to his main assistant. "I need you to send a text message to Mai and ask her if she is alone most of the time or if her kidnapper watches her every move."

Nodding, Lin pulls out his phone and uses Cortana to send Mai the text message because he is still driving. A few minutes later, he finally receives a text from her.

"No, he does not stay in the room watching me, but every thirty minutes he makes his rounds around the house. Why do you ask?" The message read. Naru sees it and responds back.

"You are an idiot. We are trying to save you, why do you have to ask such stupid questions?"

"Don't dignify that with a response!"

Naru could imagine Mai's face turning red with fury. He smirks then put Lin's cell phone back on the dashboard before putting his own phone back to his ear.

"Detective, how many men can you spare?"

"About a dozen." He answers simply.

"Good. We will have Mai's location shortly. We are coming up to another house so I'm going to end our conversation for now. Good-bye, Detective."

The detective puts the phone down and looks at his assistant. "I need you to track Shibuya-san's cell phone and tell me his location please."

Carol stands up from her desk. "Is there anything else you need, sir?"

"Yes, something to eat. I don't care what it is please just make sure there is plenty of it."

Once she was done tracking our favorite narcissist, she steps into the kitchen and starts preparing a hearty meal. When she returns to his office, the detective takes the food from her hands and starts to eat, forgetting that she was even there. After he realized that, he stops eating and looks up sheepishly. She gave him a warm smile.

"Do you know Shibuya-san's location yet?" He questions.

"Yes."

"Good, where is he now?"

"Shibuya-san and Lin-san are northwest of the city. Would you like a map of the general area?"

"No, that's alright. I know the area very well." Detective Yukimora says. "Thank you for being such a great assistant."

Carol gives him a big smile and bows. When she straightens up, he puts his jacket over his shoulder and walks to the door. Carol follows him, and they walk out of his office. She goes to her desk while the detective walks out of the building.

Meanwhile, John and Masako continue their search for Mai.

"We have search far and wide and still no sign of Mai. Maybe we should give up the search?" The medium wonders.

"Masako, how could you say such a thing? Mai is our friend." John frowns at her.

"I'm sorry, John. I'm just so tired and hungry."

"I know, me too."

Masako pulls her cell phone out and sends a text message to Bou-san and Ayako.

"Any luck finding Mai?"

"No, have you heard from Naru?" They reply back.

After she was about to send the message, she gets one from Naru. 'Speak of the devil and he shall answer.' Masako thought.

The message says, "We have tracked Mai's cell phone."

"Where is she?" She types back.

"Located north of the city. Lin and I are on our way there. We just left one of the many abandoned houses in the area. Alert the others."

Masako sends another text message to Bou-san and Ayako

"Naru has found Mai north of the city."

"We're on our way!"

"Good, so are we." Masako looks up from her phone and looks at the young priest. "We need to turn around and go north, John."

"Alright." John turns the car around and they head north.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N **

**alright everyone here is the next Chapter, I do apologize for taking so long. But this particular chapter was difficult to write. I am starting on the epilogue on Monday. This chapter was edited by naruisawesome the nieces beta-reader ever. Than you all who reviewed and supported this story **

The Case on Valentine's Day. Part 13.

When they arrive at Mai's location, Lin parks the van twenty feet away from the house, not wanting the kidnapper to spot them before they could save her. Naru opens the passenger side door and steps out of the van while Lin takes the key out of the ignition and puts the keys into his trouser pocket. He takes off his seatbelt and follows the young man out. After making sure all the doors and windows are locked, they make their way to the house. Naru receives a text message from Bou-san.

"We're here. What would you like us to do?"

"Stay hidden and keep your eyes open for the kidnapper."

"Roger that!" Bou-san texts back.

When Naru and Lin finally make it to the edge of the property, Lin looks left and right. Seeing no one there he walks to the first window and peeks inside. He sees Mai huddled in a corner so he taps on the window to get her attention. Mai lifts her head and runs quickly to the window with a smile on her face. Lin puts his finger to his lips telling her to be silent, making Mai close her mouth and nod. Naru walks up to Lin and hands him a little black bag. Lin opens it, and once he finds what he's looking for, he hands the bag back to Naru. He puts the safety goggles over his eyes and a pair of gloves on. Mai steps away from the window, recognizing the item in Lin's hand. The tall man begins to cut the edges of the glass. Carefully he pulls the glass away from the frame, after he finished cutting it. Before Mai could climb out of the window the door to the room suddenly opens with a bang.

"No!" Curtis Black shouts frantically. He launches himself towards Mai, but before he could reach her, Lin pulls her out of the window. Curtis pulls out his gun and begins to shoot at them. Naru and Lin do their best not to get hit. When Mai yelps in pain Lin stops running to check on her. Seeing that her shoulder is bleeding he takes out his handkerchief and puts it over her shoulder. Naru hands Lin the little black bag once more and he pulls out the first aid kit, wrapping Mai's shoulder in a gauze. Mai, Lin, and Naru start running again.

"What's going on?" Bou-san questions, watching the three run away.

"I don't know." John frowns.

"Let's go see." Ayako suggests.

"Maybe we should wait for the police..." Masako murmurs, her kimono sleeve covering up her face.

"What is wrong with you, Masako?" Bou-san shouts. "I am not waiting for the police to show up, I'm going to go help rescue Mai-chan." He retorted angrily. Bou-san turns around and runs in the general area of the house. Ayako swears loudly and goes after him. John says a quick prayer before running as well.

Masako's Pov

I shake my head at their stupidity. There is no way I would jump in front of a bullet for anyone. I turn away from the house and hope that the police would come quickly. But Mai-chan has risked her life to save mine when we were at the prime minister's mansion and I still haven't forgotten the promise I made that day.

~Flashback~

"Thank you, Mai. This really helped."

"No way! I thought I gave this to you in my dreams..."

I shrugged my shoulders. 'I promise to help you in any way I can, Mai.' Masako thought to herself.

~End of flashback~

I'm truly ashamed of myself. Now I understand why Bou-san yelled at me I turn around again and run back to the house. But when I get to the edge of the property Naru, Lin, Bou-san, Ayako, John, and Mai were running as if the fires of hell were after them.

"Masako, don't just stand there! Run!" Ayako grabs my hand and pulls me along.

"Everyone get into the van!" Naru shouts.

Lin unlocks the van and everyone jumps inside. He takes his keys out of his pocket and starts up the van.

Meanwhile, Curtis Black was cursing under his breath. Why you ask? Because his 9 millimeter pistol jammed three times and he's already out of bullets. And the team is already attempting to escape. When they hear sirens coming closer, he decides like any criminal to make his escape. He turns away from the SPR van and runs quickly to his own vehicle. Before he could drive away ten cop cars surrounds him. Detective Yukimura gets out of his vehicle and begins to speak.

"We have you surrounded. Step away from the vehicle and put your hands over your head where I can see them." Detective Yukimura walks over to Mr. Black's car. He takes a pair of handcuffs and puts them over Mr. Black's wrists. But before Detective Yukimura could walk him over to a patrol car Curtis Black takes out a gun.

"There's no way in hell I'm going back to prison!" Curtis Black says with conviction. Before the detective could stop him, he turns the gun on himself and pulls the trigger. The detective catches the body before he could hit the ground. He sighs and says a prayer for the dead man in his arms. Even if he was a criminal, the detective detested the loss of a life. 'After all if you would have gotten the help and support, lives wouldn't have been lost. I'm getting too old for this, maybe I should consider retirement.'

After declaring the area to be safe, the SPR members come out of the van. Lin escorts Mai over to one of the ambulances to have her shoulder checked. Naru walks over to the detective and gives him the details of what happened before his arrival. The detective thanks them, and Naru walks back to the group.

"Now that all of us are present, let's finish up this case."

Everyone nods their heads in agreement. They get into their cars and drive back to the restaurant. Once back at the there, Naru calls the wife and tells her what happened. She comes to the restaurant to say goodbye to her husband.

After her husband disappears, she turns to Naru and thanks him along, with everyone else, for solving her husband's murder. When the owner heard the news the restaurant wasn't haunted and a murder was solved, she was overjoyed and thanked them as well. The team gathers up their equipment and leaves the restaurant in good spirits.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**thank you everyone for being so patent and thanks to my beta-reader for editing this chapter.**

The Case on Valentine's Day. Part 14.

~One hour later~

When Mai, Lin, and Naru got back to the office Naru ordered his two exhausted assistants to put the equipment away as usual. Before Mai could start an argument with her narcissistic boss, Lin turns to her.

"I know you're tired, Mai, so just let us get this over with, okay?" He encourages. "I'll make us some tea afterwards. Does that sound good to you?"

Mai turns away from Naru and gives Lin a grateful smile, nodding. Lin looks up at Naru disapprovingly. Naru shrugs his shoulders and walks back to his office. Mai picks up a camera and takes it back to the storage room, and Lin watches her walk away from the sitting room. He grabs a monitor following her through the narrow hallway leading to the storage room.

Ten minutes later, after all the equipmant was put away, Lin walks into the kitchen to prepare the tea while Mai lays down on the couch with her feet propped up on a few pillows. Lin comes out of the kitchen carrying a tray with two tea cups. He puts the tray on the coffee table and turns to Mai to hand her a cup, but to his surprise, she was fast asleep. He put the cup back on the tray.

'I'll just give the cup of tea to Naru.' He thinks to himself. He picks up the tray and walks over to Naru's office, entering without knocking. Naru looks up from the book he was reading to glare at the person who interrupted his solitude. Lin hands him the cup of warm tea. Naru nods his head in thanks and continues to read his book. Lin recognizes the dismissal for what it is and promptly leaves his boss' office before his temper could get the better of him. He walks into his own office and starts the report that will go to BSPR. 'I'm glad I work for Naru's parents. If it was up to Naru, I would never leave this desk.'

Later, when someone opens the door to his office, he gives out an annoyed breath at the interruption.

"I need you to take Mai home." Naru says, smirking. 'What's up with that smile?' Lin wonders to himself. 'Is the boy planning something? I hope not. I'm a grown man, I don't need a teenage narcissistic scientist's advice. Especially when the boy has troubles of his own with getting the person he loves. The sad part is, he's in love with our very own, Yasuhara Osamu.'

"I know that look on your face, Lin. I wouldn't dream of giving you advice on your love life." Naru says. "I wish you two would just stop dancing around each other and admit your attraction to one another." He mutters under his breath. Lin snorted.

Naru stands there in shock. In all the time he's known Lin Koujo the man never showed any of his emotions. 'Mai is good for him after all.' He thinks to himself.

Lin stands up from his desk chair and stretches out his aching back. That's what he get for sitting down for so long. He hears a pop from his shoulders and back. He walks over to Naru.

"And I wish you would stop tiptoeing around Yasahara. It's very exhausting watching you flirt with him." Lin states sarcastically. He walks out of his office with Naru hot on his heels.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Naru questions in an angry tone. Lin shrugs his shoulders and walks around Naru so that he could get to the coat rack. He takes his coat off the rack. When he finally turns back around Naru was glaring daggers at him. Lin decides to walk over to Mai's sleeping form and pick her up. 'She's even more beautiful in her sleep.' Lin thinks to himself. Naru steps back into his office, angry that his long time friend could express his love so easily.

"Lin's family would welcome Mai with warmth in their eyes and a smile. My family would do the same thing, but my mother wants grandchildren... How can two men have children?" Naru wonders out loud.

"You could adopt a child or children like Martin and Luella." Lin says, sticking his head into his boss' open door, with Mai still in his arms.

"Hmmm, I never thought about that. Do you think they would agree?"

Lin nods his head and walks out the front door.

When Lin gets to his car, he opens the passenger side door and puts Mai inside—with a seatbelt of course. He shuts the passenger side door softly and walks to the other side of the car, getting into the driver's seat. Lin puts the key into the ignition and drives away.


	16. Chapter 15

When they arrive at Mai's apartment, Lin parks the car and takes the keys out of the ignition. He puts the keys back in his pocket and then takes off his seatbelt. Lin gets out of the car and walks over to the other side where Mai is at and takes off her seatbelt, putting one hand on her back and one under her knees to lift her from the seat, bridal style.

Lin opens the door to her apartment removing his shoes before stepping inside. He looks around hoping to spot the bedroom. After he does, he walks towards it and puts Mai on her bed gently. He turns around and walks out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Lin walks into the living room and looks around. Then he spots a bookcase. Curious, he walks over to it and grabs a book to read. Lin looks at the title "Sherlock Homes".

'So Mai likes mystery novels...how interesting.' He thinks, turning away from the bookcase, and gets comfortable on the couch. His mother would kill him if he wasn't a perfect gentlemen. Before he could finish the first chapter, he fell fast asleep.

~The next morning~

Mai woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. She jumped out of bed in slight panic. 'Who could have gotten the key to my apartment?!' A moment later there was a knock at the door.

"Y-yes?" She answers timidly.

"May I come in?" The person on the other side asks. Wait a minute... She knows that voice, it's Lin-san! She breathes a sigh of relief.

"Yes, you may come in, Lin-san."

Lin opens the door to her room and steps inside. "There's breakfast on the table. I hope you don't mind me cooking for you."

She gives him a big grin.

Lin turns around and walks out of her room. When he comes back carrying a breakfast tray, she sits there gaping like a fish. Her mother used to give her breakfast in bed on her birthday and when she was sick. A tear slowly goes down her cheek. Lin puts the tray down next to her.

"What's wrong, Mai?" He asks worriedly.

"It's nothing, Lin-san... Just reminiscing." She says. "This looks delicious" She smiles. After she finishes eating, she takes a sip of tea. Lin takes the tray back to the kitchen, shutting the door behind him. Mai puts her pointer finger to her chin in thought. 'How am I going to confess my love to Lin-san? Maybe I should just blurt it out or should I just kiss him?'

Cue blush.


	17. Chapter 16

A/n

I know this chapter is a little confusing if you have any questions or comments please wright a review.

I'm not good at describing things so sorry for the bad ending

Meanwhile, back at the SPR office, Naru was just about to lockup for the night when he felt the presence of someone behind him. He turns around quickly to face the person. Standing there in front of him was a smiling Yasuhara.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I came to walk you home." Yasuhara responds.

"Mm, well, alright then let's go."

Naru and Yasuhara walk to Naru's apartment. When they arrive Naru opens the front door and they step inside. Yasuhara steps closer to Naru and touches his shoulder gently. Naru turns around so that he's facing him. He looks up to the ceiling praying to any deity for patience and courage for what he's about to do. Pulling his eyes away from the ceiling, he puts his lips on Yasuhara's and the older boy gasps in shock. Before Naru could pull away, Yasuhara kisses him back with vigor. Yasuhara put his arms around Naru's neck, playing with the hair there.

A few minutes later, they pull away breathless. Naru smiles at Yasuhara.

"So...see you tomorrow night around seven-ish?"

Yasuhara nods his head, not knowing what else to say. When they hear a sudden clap of thunder, Yasuhara walks to the window and moves the curtain so that he could look outside.

"I better go before it starts pouring down."

"Alright, see you tomorrow night." Naru says sadly, not wanting the older boy to leave. Yasuhara detects the sadness in Naru's voice and pushes himself away from the window. The curtains flap back into place.

"I could stay for the night...if it's okay with you?"

"It's fine with me." Naru assures. "I'll order us some dinner, is Chinese okay?"

"Sounds good."

~Meanwhile at Mai's apartment~

Mai is still sitting on her bed, pondering her earlier thoughts. 'If I tell him how I feel, I could get rejected. I don't want that, but if I don't say anything, I could regret it for the rest of my life. I hope Lin doesn't reject me. I've been wanting someone to see what was special in me for so long. Lin is a quiet man... I don't know if he expressed his love openly to anyone. But then again I'm not really sure. I don't know him very well. I think I'm just going to come out and say how I feel.'

She gets out of her bed and walks out of her bedroom, looking for the older man. Walking into the living room, she sees him sitting on the couch reading a book. She sits down next to him.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?"

Lin puts the book down, giving her his full attention.

"I...wanted...to... tell you...something... important... B-but... I'm scared...of...your... reaction..." She starts out nervously. Lin closes the book, curious.

"Please continue, Mai."

Mai takes a deep breath. "Iloveyou."

"I'm sorry, I didn't understand you. Could you repeat that?"

"I...love...you..." The girl stutters out. Lin gives her a look she've never seen before, and before she knows it, his lips are on hers. When he licks her bottom lip, she gives him access to her mouth. 'Is this what they call French kissing?' She thinks dizzily.

Lin wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, panting. She puts her arms around his neck and pulls him even closer. When she hears a grunt of approval from him, she smiles inwardly. Lin pulls his lips away gently, stopping the kiss. Mai whines in disappointment and he chuckles. He pulls away and looks at her.

"I love you too, Mai."

"So what do we do now?" Mai asks, biting her lip.

"Well, we have to get ready for work so I'm going to have to go home and get a change of clothes."

"Oh...see you at the office then."

"Mmmm."

"Would you like to have dinner at my house tonight?" Lin asks.

"Sounds great!" Mai responds excitedly.

ONE YEAR LATER

Lin and Mai get married under the stars.


	18. Arthur's note

I'm going to be 100% honest with everyone Naruisawsome the best beta reader ever asked me if I was going to write the wedding scene to be honest I wasn't 100% sure however I thought about what she said the story would not be complete without the wedding scene so I have decided to write it it should be out this weekend and as for my other stories.

Lin and Mai switch will be completed

The haunted school will also be completed.

After I'm done with the wedding scene for this story in August I will be ready to work on the Lin and Mai switch

Thank you again to everyone who's followed favorite reviewed and supported me throughout this story


	19. Epilogue

**N/A **

**I would like to thank my beta-reader Naruisawesome for encouraging me to writing this wedding scene and thank you to all of my readers with out your support I would not be writing to day. **

The Case on Valentine's Day. Part 17.

Epilogue

One year later

The wedding under the stars.

Mai's pov

I remember the night Koujo proposed to me like it was yesterday. We were coming out of our favorite restaurant and Koujo suggested we take a walk so I agreed. We started walking towards the park, and when we arrived, he took my hand in his before we walked to the center of the park. There was a big cherry tree in bloom; it was so beautiful. After staring at the tree for a few minutes, he pulled my hand gently to get my attention. I turned away from the site and looked at him. What greeted my eyes was something I would never forget, Lin Koujo down on one knee and a bright starry sky.

"K-Koujo?"

Koujo looked up at me with a smile on his face. "Yes, love?"

"Is this really happening?"

He nodded. "Taniyama Mai the first time I met you I thought to myself 'who is this young woman and why is she in an old school building messing with my camera?' When you looked up at me, my heart stopped. I thought you were so beautiful. Your eyes reminded me of caramel candy and your skin looked silky smooth—my hand itched to touch you. Knowing I could not, I did the next best thing, I shouted at you. When I pushed you away from the falling book case, I was relieved that you were safe. After Naru hired you I was very angry. I didn't want to see you get hurt. But you started going on cases with us and your happy-go-lucky personality made everyone smile, not to mention your impressive abilities. So I decided to sit back and watch. The more time you spent with us I started to feel like I was part of a family. When I moved to England and then Japan, I was so lonely, but I never thought I would find a person who I could share my life with. What I mean to say is, Mai Taniyama, will you make me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife?"

"Yes... Yes! A million times yes!" I said, laughing and crying at the same time. Tears started going down my face. The ring had a gold band and a dark blue diamond in the center. It reminded me of the ocean

I sit here in my bedroom thinking I've never heard Koujo talk so much before than that night—it was quite shocking. I snap out of my reverie when someone knocks on the door.


	20. Chapter 18

"Mai, are you decent?" The person on the other side of the door asks.

"Yes!"

"May we come in?"

"Sure."

Ayako opens the door and walks inside, Masako right behind her. Masako puts Ayako's makeup bag on the bed next to Mai. Ayako kneels in front of the young bride and opens her makeup bag, dumping its contents on the carpeted floor next to her. She starts with the mascara.

Masako puts her suitcase on Mai's bed and pulls out a blow dryer. She looks behind her, hoping to find a plug. When she finally finds one she plugs it in. Masako turns back around and pulls out a comb. After doing Mai's hair and makeup, Masako and Ayako help her put on her wedding dress

"I'm not a kid anymore." Mai grumbles.

"We know you can put on your dress." Ayako says softly.

"It's your wedding day, let us pamper you." Masako tells her. Mai sighs and lets Masako and Ayako continue to put on the veil.

"You look so beautiful, Mai." Ayako says, tears going down her cheeks.

"Ditto." Masako agrees.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Mai says. Bou-san opens the door and pokes his head inside.

"Are you ladies ready to go?"

"Yes." Mai replies. Bou-san opens the door fully and steps inside. He puts his arm out for Mai to take. She puts her hand on his elbow and he escorts her out of the room, Ayako and Masako hot on his heals. When they step out of Mai's apartment, Masako takes the spare key that Mai gave her out of her purse and locks the door. When Masako and Ayako hear a gasp from Mai, they run down the stirs to see a white horse and carriage waiting for them. Bou-san helps Mai, Ayako, and Masako get into carriage then he sits next to the driver. The driver slicks the reins and they begin to move. Soon, when they arrive at their destination, Bou-san helps them out of the carriage.

Bou-san, Mai, Ayako, and Masako start walking to the church. They get closer to the front doors and Bou-san opens the heavy wooden doors with a grunt before they all walk inside. Yasuhara, Naru, and John walk up to them.

"Where's Lin-san?" Bou-san asks.

"Stupid! The groom is not supposed to see the bride before the wedding!" Ayako exclaims, hitting him over the head with her purse.

"Ow! That hurt!" Bou-san shouts.

"Please be quiet, Bou-san. You are in a church." John says quietly.

"Mai, would you come with me please?" John turns away from the entryway, Mai right behind him.

"John, whose office is this?" Mai questions.

"It's my office. Please stay in here until we are all ready for you." John tells her. Mai nods her head in understanding. John shuts the door to his office and instructs Bou-san to get her when they were ready.

Lin was in another part of the building, pacing the floor nervously.

"Please sit down, son, your pacing is making me dizzy." Lin's father says, rubbing his temples.

"Sorry, Father, but I can't help it. I'm so nervous. What if I screw up?"

"You're not going to screw up, son. You love her, right?"

"Yes, I do." Lin states quickly.

"And she loves you, yes?"

"Yes..."

"Then why are you so stressed?" His father asks.

"What if we get into an argument?"

"Well, then before you go to bed, you sit down and talk about it. Communication is key for you to have a successful marriage. Not to mention the great makeup sex." Lin's father says, wiggling his eyebrows

"Ew, I didn't need to know about your sex life with mother."

"Come to think of it, your brothers and sister were conceived while your mother and I were making up..."

"Again, eww. I didn't need that image in my head." Lin's face twists in disgust.

"You haven't made that face since you were ten-years-old and you were learning about sex for the first time." Lin's father chuckles at the memory. There was a knock at the door.

"We are ready for you, Lin-san." John announces from the other side of the door. Lin straightens up his tuxedo and opens the door with his father hot on his heels.


	21. Chapter 19

~Ten minutes later~

Bou-san knocks on the door to John's office.

"Mai, may I come in? It's me, Bou-san."

Mai gives him permission to enter, and they walk out of John's office. They stop right behind the double doors. Bou-san's bandmates begin to play "Here Comes the Bride". Lanterns lighting the way to the groom, Bou-san and Mai make their way down the aisle.

Lin's pov

When I see Mai coming down the aisle, it was like I couldn't get enough oxygen into my lungs. She looked so beautiful in her pale pink wedding dress. When they got closer, Bou-san takes our hands so we could stand together. Mai gives the older man a kiss on the cheek and thanks him for walking her down the aisle. Mai stands next to me and we face the priest, ready to say our vowels.

Six months ago we asked John if he would marry us and he agreed with a big smile on his face. You're probably wondering when did I start calling Brown-san by his first name. Well, you see, Mai wasn't the only one who told me to let go of my prejudice. John helps me a lot, not by telling me that the war was before my time, but that my grandfather believes what he was fighting for. And that it if I want to live a long and healthy life, I should forgive and learn from the past, but he also said take my time and think about it. 'Is it worth hating a bunch of people you don't know?' That's the question he asked me that day. I stood on that question for over a week and I came to the realization that it was not worth it.

Everyone settles down and John begins the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here tonight to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

John asks me, "Lin Koujo, do you take this woman to be your wife, to live together in holy matrimony, to love her, to honor her, to comfort her, and to keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I answer.

John asks Mai, "Taniyama Mai, do you take this man to be your husband, to live together in holy)matrimony, to love him, to honor him, to comfort him, and to keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

Mai answers, "I do."

John begins to speak once more, "Repeat after me."

"I, Lin Koujo, take you, Taniyama Mai, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

"I, Taniyama Mai, take you, Lin Koujo, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

John asks me to place the ring on Mai's finger and to repeat the following,

"I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love."

John asks Mai to place the ring on my finger and to repeat the following.

"I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love."

John asks us to join hands, then declares, "By virtue of the authority vested in me under the laws of the country of Japan, I now pronounce you husband and wife." John looked me Lin and says, "You may kiss the bride."

I take the veil in both hands and flip it over her head. I put both hands on her face and bend down to give her sweet kiss. The crowd cheers loudly. I pull away from her gently and we turn so that we are facing the audience.

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Lin Koujo." John says over the loud crowd. I take Mai's hand and we walk back up the aisle hand in hand.

The End.


End file.
